


Ricochet

by Lilybean123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Molly Hooper, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Eventual Smut, F/M, s4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybean123/pseuds/Lilybean123
Summary: Set right after the ILY phone call at the end of S4. Molly has hit her breaking point. She makes a list to change her life...including leaving London. Will she follow through or will Sherlock get her to change her mind?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 41
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Sherlock Fanfic. It’s definitely Sherlolly so don’t lose hope. Things get worse before they get better. The first few chapters are based off the song My Tears Ricochet by Taylor Swift.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Sherlock or any of the characters. Just a huge fan with an active imagination.  
> My Tears Ricochet by Taylor Swift.

Chapter 1 - Worst Day

Even on my worst day, did I deserve, babe  
All the hell you gave me?  
'Cause I loved you, I swear I loved you  
'Til my dying day

“I love you.” Molly whispered, almost inaudibly, as she clutched her phone tightly. So tight that she could hear the plastic casing on her phone groan at the pressure. 

The line went dead and she stood frozen. Her eyes filled with tears, her vision started to blur and she could no longer see anything. She threw her phone at the wall, and watched in satisfaction as it broke into tiny pieces, it was completely shattered…. much like her heart. As she stood staring down at her phone she subconsciously balled her hands into fists so tight that her fingernails left deep cuts in her palms. She sank to the floor, curled herself into a foetal position and cried. When she opened her eyes again the sun had set. She slowly sat up and groaned, she turned her neck left and right to work the kinks out. She felt her palms burn and she could see the marks that her fingernails left. She stumbled to the loo, turned on the tap and watched the blood wash away from the half moon cuts.

She braced her arms on both sides of the sink. She looked up at herself in the mirror and she could see her emotions plain as day on her face. She hated that she was so easy to read. He could always read her easily. She could see anger, sadness, hopelessness…he told her he loved her….hope? No there was no hope. Everything with him was a game or he had an ulterior motive. 

They had come so far…or so she thought. He relied on her, told her she counted the most. After he “died” she opened up her home to him and her heart opened even more. He came back to life and things were good…or so she thought.

Before Sherlock called her she was already having a bad day. She had been working overtime, going above and beyond for the chance at a big promotion. Mike Stamford was finally retiring and this was her shot to become the department head for the Pathology Department at Barts. Mike had dangled the carrot over her head for two years. Hinting at the fact that she would get it…but it didn’t happen…of course not, nothing great happened to Dr Molly Hooper it seemed. They had decided to hire an external candidate, some American who went to Harvard, Jamie Doyle III…6 years Molly’s junior. He had limited experience in preforming autopsies and zero experience in running a department but Jamie Doyle Sr. was on the board at Barts so it was nepotism at its finest. She was at her breaking point. No matter what…she was invisible. No one cared about her. She gave and she gave and she gave. Good ol’ Molly. Sweet Molly. Morbid Molly. Mousy Molly. Don't make jokes Molly. Your lips and breasts are small Molly.

She slowly walked to her bedroom in defeat. She stripped all her clothes off, naked and vulnerable…psychically, mentally and emotionally. She avoided the mirror that hung on the inside of her bedroom door, she knew she would only see imperfections and she couldn’t handle it…not today. Not bothering with PJs she took her well worn dove grey robe and slipped in on her like a shield. She tied the belt tight….maybe that would stop the pain. She crawled under the covers and pulled them over her head as she wept. Tomorrow she was going to be different…..tomorrow she would start the life she should have been living a long time ago but tonight she would allow herself to grieve for the life she was leaving behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Molly’s alarm went off like normal. She blindly reached for the snooze button but she misjudged where it was and sent the whole clock crashing to the floor instead. Ugh. She really didn’t want to turn smashing all her electronics into a habit. She decided she had better give her TV and microwave a wide berth until her bad luck was over. Who was she kidding, bad luck followed her everywhere. She told herself to stop it. To stop the pity party. She needed to change her attitude. She normally wasn’t like this. She could always see the brighter side of things.

A list… that’s what she needed to make. At work, she always felt more in control and organised when she made a list. She leaned over, opened the drawer to her bedside table and pulled out a notepad and pen. She propped up her pillows behind her back, got comfortable and thought about what she should put on her list. She tapped the pen softly on her chin and concentrated.

“Ok, I need to keep it straight and to the point. What and why.” She mumbled out loud to herself.

1\. What? Stop talking out loud to myself. Why? Because I sound like a crazy person.  
2\. What? Dont be so open. Keep my emotions to myself. Why? Because it makes me weak.  
3\. What? Get a cat. Why? Because I always wanted one and stereotypes be damned. Who cares if I am single and in my thirties. I love cats. Nothing to be ashamed of.  
4\. What? Go out more. Why? My life is passing me by. I don’t want to be eighty, in a wheelchair and regret not going places. My life can’t consist of work and home. It’s not healthy.  
5\. What? New wardrobe. Why? I need to be confident. If I dress for the part I get the part. No more shopping in the kids section. Wear nice underwear. I am beautiful show the world I am… inside and out. No more hiding the assets just because I feel insecure.  
6\. What? New job! Why? Because I deserve a job where my skills and hard work are recognised.

Molly hesitated on number seven. She didn’t want to write it out. She dropped the pen like it was on fire. She cradled her head in hands as a tear fell down her face. It was time to move on…from Sherlock and she knew the only way to do that was to do what she had to write. She picked up the pen, slowly and agonisingly wrote…

7\. What? It’s time to move….away from London…maybe England. Why? I need to get over him. If I stay here the rest of my life will be absolutely miserable. He doesn’t want me. I’ve given him all that I am and it’s still not enough. 

With moving on comes the chance of maybe finding love elsewhere. She wanted to throw up but she wanted to be loved, deserved to be loved. She wanted marriage and children. She wanted Sherlock. Why couldn’t he just love her and mean it?

8\. What? Find someone else to love. Someone who will love me back. Why? Because it’s what I deserve.

She put the pen down shakily and stood up. It was time to look at herself in the mirror. She shed her robe…her shield and stepped in front of the mirror. She slowly twisted her body , looking at herself at every angle. She felt something blooming in her chest….something she hadn’t felt in a long time…hope.

She decided not to delay on getting the list started. She would skip work, something she had never done, and go shopping. In the past she was afraid to miss work because the chance of seeing Sherlock kept her from doing just that. He came in at least three to four times a week. If it wasn’t for a case, it would be to do experiments in the lab or to beg her body parts to test at 221b. Today was a new day, a new Molly and she wasn’t going to let that hold her back . She opened her wardrobe and looking inside. Oh dear she really needed new clothes. All her tops were multicoloured and knitted. All her trousers were baggy and shapeless. Yes they were comfortable but being comfortable isn’t going to help you land a great job…or man. She picked out a simple black long sleeve cardigan and the only pair of skinny jeans she had. She looked at herself and decided it was better than what she normally wore. She then smoothed lipstick on her lips smooshing them together then pouting. The brand and name was MAC All Fired Up, it was given to her as a Secret Santa gift last year and at the time she thought she couldn’t pull it off. Now, she embraced the bold colour and smiled. Applying mascara, putting on little hoop earrings and leaving her hair down, her simple but classy look was complete. She looked younger, more confident and felt pretty. She slipped on black flats, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. The first place she needed to go to was Carphone Warehouse and get a new phone. A fancy one one she never would allow her self to before because it was too expensive and frivolous. As she locked the door and turned to walk out of her building she heard…

“Hi Molly.”

Molly jumped and almost screamed. Dread filled her very soul. She looked over by the mail boxes and saw him.

“Hi John, what are you doing here.”

“Um, I see you are going out. Off to work then? John asked as he stood eyeing her nervously, hands clasped behind his back while shuffling his feet.

“No I am actually off today…”Molly said as she looked at the floor. They both stood in awkward silence. Neither of them not knowing what to say.

“John, is there something you needed? Is Rosie ok?…Is Sherlock ok?” Molly chewed her lip worriedly. She wanted to move on from Sherlock but that didn’t mean she could just flip a switch and stop caring for him. John looked her up and down. He looked at her oddly. 

“You look different. Did you do something your hair.” He asked. Molly barked out a small laugh. She patted her hair self consciously and smiled.

“No, just decided to try something different. You didn’t answer my question though. Is everything ok?”

“Do you think we could go to your flat. Im sorry if this is an inconvenient time but I really need to talk to you. I don’t want to do it out here, it’s about yesterday and Sherlock wanted to see how you…” Molly cut him off. 

“If Sherlock wanted to see how I am he should have came himself. How dare he send you here like a personal message service.” Molly exclaimed angrily. She could feel her face heating up. How dare he?! Sherlock had some nerve. He was obviously being a coward.

John looked around the foyer of her flat building quickly and came closer to her. “Look I know, I know…but I think you need to know what happened yesterday. The past couple days have been hell. I don’t want to tell you out here. It’s something that should be discussed in private. Please, I know you are angry but Im your friend and I want to make sure you are ok and to explain.”

Two people came into the building and eyed them warily as they passed. Molly realised John was right. This wasn’t the place to have this conversation and as angry as she was she wanted to hear the truth. She knew that at least John would give her that.

“Ok, Come on.” She turned and headed back to flat with John following close behind. She opened the door, guided him to the living room while telling him to make himself at home, she then went to make tea. Did she really want to hear what he had to say? To possibly hear that Sherlock didn’t really mean what he said. She jumped when the kettle started shrieking on the hob. As she poured the water into the mugs she could see her hands were slightly shaking. She just wanted to put this all behind her and concentrate on her list. The list that would propel her into everlasting happiness. She rolled her eyes at herself, picked up both mugs and walked into the living room.

“Sorry, I’m out of milk so it’s going to have to be black tea Im afraid…” She was so focused on carrying both mugs that she didn’t notice that John was crouched down and looking at something on the floor. When she finally looked up and saw what he was staring at she blushed. John picked up the remnants of her phone, stood up and opened him palm to show her the pieces all while he looked at her in confusion.

“So this explains why you didn’t answer when I tried calling you earlier. I was calling to see if you were at home.”

Molly set down the mugs on the coffee table and sank into her well worn armchair. Covering her face with both her hands she let out of groan.

“Ugh! Sorry, after yesterday I just needed to vent my frustration. As you can see frustration now vented.” Molly said pointing to her broken phone.

John nodded understandingly and slowly sat on her couch opposite her. He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and opened his mouth. He closed it again. Molly could see he was trying to figure out what to say so she stayed silent and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“What i’m about to tell you is top secret. If Mycroft found out he’d have me by the bollocks. So please don’t breathe a word of this to anyone and I mean anyone, understood?”

Molly leaned forward in anticipation and worry. She assured John that she wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone. She urged him to go on. 

He then proceeded to explained everything. Eurus and how Moriarty met her, Sherringford, the game she had made them all play. He explained that in order to save her life Eurus told Sherlock to call her….about the coffin. He told her about Sherlock’s parents and how Mycroft lied to them all these years. Finally, he explained that today Sherlock was on his way to Sherringford again, this time with his parents in tow. As John kept delving deeper into the story Molly felt as if she wanted to throw up. After John finished he collapsed back into the sofa. He folded into himself in exhaustion. They both sat in silence, him reliving it and she processing everything she just heard.

“Why me?” Molly asked. “Why single me out, why not Mrs. Hudson or Lestrade?” she asked.

John gave her an incredulous look while shaking his head. “Because you are probably the most important person in Sherlock’s life…aside from me of course. The last part said in a joking manner.

“Suuuure, ok, and the sky is green and the grass is blue. We both know that Sherlock always has a motive for everything. He might have warmed up a little over the years but he still keeps people close for his own personal gain. Take you for instance, don’t you get tired of it all. You are like his…bitch. Molly stuttered the last word and blushed.  
John huffed in slight annoyance. “You don’t really believe that Molly, deep down - you know - that he has changed a lot. Yes, Sherlock can be an absolute cock when he wants to be but he does care for you. You can’t begin to comprehend how upset he was when your face came on the TV screen in Sherringford. He smashed the bloody coffin in rage! Rage I’ve never seen him exhibit before. So yes Molly Hooper you are very important to him.”

Molly felt tears sliding down her face but didn’t even have the strength to wipe them away. Her tears quickly turned into sobs as she put her head in both hands. She felt stupid and ashamed for doubting that Sherlock really cared for her. John came over and awkwardly patted her back. As she slowly stopped crying she started to hiccup. She took a deep breath in and said,

“John, I love him. I really do.”

“I know, he and I have never talked about it but I believe he does too, but Im not sure if he is capable of giving you the love you want.”

“I know, and that’s what’s killing me.” She said dejectedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After John left Molly sat on the sofa staring in to space. She had her list in her hand and every so often she glanced at it. This morning she felt a sense of purpose and now she felt lost. She shook her head to clear the noise in her head and stood up. She slammed her notepad down on her coffee table and decided she wasn’t going to waste the day. She had planned on going to get new clothes today and she was sticking to it.

Hours later she returned. The sun was beginning to set as she stepped out of the cab. She had two bags in one hand three in the other, and her handbag falling off her shoulder. SHe was exhausted. From now on she was shopping online. As she walked into her building she was trying to pick her keys out of her bag unsuccessfully.

“Need a hand.”

Molly looked up startled and dropping all her bags to floor. There stood Sherlock, leaning against her door looking cool and calm as ever. Why did he have to be so handsome. Molly blushed as she quickly picked up two bags. He strode over to her and picked up the rest. Molly quickly plucked her keys out of her bag and rather clumsily pushed the key into the lock on her door. 

“Whh-at are you doing here?” She rolled her eyes at herself and wondered if she would ever not stumble over her words when she was around him. It was getting old. She opened the door, walked inside and looked at him. He seemed hesitant and unsure, something which Molly wasn’t used to seeing him depict. Sherlock placed his arms behind his back and stood rigidly. 

“May I come in?”

“Um, ok, yeah sure. You can give me the bags. Im just going to put them in my room real quick. Make yourself at home.” She then turned and scuttled away to her bedroom. She dropped the bags onto the bed unceremoniously, hastily pulled off her her jacket, looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair. Her lipstick had been smudged away from being on all day but she wasn’t going to reapply it. She did that once before and he had noticed it straight away. She took the bag which contained milk and biscuits and walked towards the kitchen. Luckily she stopped at the shops on her way home.

“Im just going to make some tea she called out, would you like any?” She called out as she filled up the kettle and turned on the hob. Maybe she should have a sneaky shot of tequila to calm her nerves. After the last couple days they were definitely frayed. No, he would notice that too. I guess its good old fashion courage that was going to get her through this. She noticed He didn’t answer her question. In fact it was exceptionally quiet. She walked into the living room and saw that he was standing in the middle of the room facing away from her with his head down. She called his name quietly.

“Sherlock, did you hear me?”

He turned as if in slow motion. There, in his hands, was her notebook with the list on it.

“Are you really going to leave?” He asked slowly and quietly. Mortified, Molly snatched the book from his hand and cuddled it close to her chest.

“Sherlock, this is private.” She felt absolutely humiliated. No one was supposed to see the list, especially not him.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t leave it out. Someone might be mistaken thinking it is for the public’s perusal. Sherlock said matter-of-factly as he turned her eyebrow up at her.

“This is my flat and you know I live here alone, there is no public here to peruse it.” She shouted as she blinked back hot tears. She would not cry in front of him. Luckily the kettle started to squeal so she briskly walked into the kitchen and turned off the hob. She careless made the tea, banging cabinets and slamming doors. He came up behind her and said,

“We need to talk.”

“I know.” She inhaled deeply and whispered. She finished making the tea and handed him his mug. They both walked back to the living room in silence. Molly had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Sherlock or any of the characters. Just a huge fan with an active imagination.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Molly and Sherlock sat on the sofa in silence. She with her legs crossed under her and him with his back straight up against the back of the sofa stiffly, his hands balled into fists and resting on his knees. Their mugs sat on the table forgotten and Molly watched as the steam billowed out of both mugs in a daze. She refused to talk first. He came over to talk so she wasn’t going to say anything until he did. She looked at him at the corner of her eye and jumped as she saw him staring intently at her. Sherlock cleared his throat with a cough, leaned over and took a sip of his tea. He put the mug down, leaned back and with a determined look on his face said…

“Im sorry about the unfortunate incident yesterday. I would have never put you through that if I didn’t have to. I know John came by earlier and explained everything to you but I want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. I know and have known of your feelings towards me for quite a while, I know that I placed you in an awkward position and I will endeavour to never let that happen to you again.”

Now was the time to be honest, this was her time to let everything out and not hold anything back. She didn’t want to have any regrets anymore.

“Sherlock, you say you never would intentionally hurt me but you have in the past, on many occasions. Also, I don’t have feelings for you, I love you.” Molly implored. She was surprised at her self that she didn’t stutter. She knew how important this conversation was and she knew she couldn’t be shy…not now.”

“I don’t understand how an individual would want to love someone when they treat them so horribly. You say I hurt you but yet you love me. I find that that rather foolish.”

“Sherlock, do you love me?” Molly asked bluntly. She looked down at his hand and in a bold move grabbed onto it like a life line.

Sherlock swallowed thickly several times as he looked down at their hands folded together, he looked lost. “I don’t want to hurt you. You are the kindest and bravest woman I know. Your love is wasted on me. I have always said I’m married to my work, I don’t have the capacity to give you what you want.”

“You didn’t answer the question. Forget about what you think I want. Forget about your work and forget about you feeling unworthy of my love. Do you love me?” Molly said calmly.

“Yes.” He whispered and continued speak this time in frustration, “But Im not the cuddly, mushy type, this is nothing new to you or anyone else I know. Ive never been in a relationship because I believe that who I am prevents me from engaging in the conventional terms of a coupling.”

Sherlock wrenched his hand away form hers, got up and started pacing the room. Molly could see that he was frustrated. She was too, even though he loved her she understood him, probably more than anyone…apart from John, and she didn’t want to force him to go down a path that he didn’t want to take.

“Look Molly, I don’t want you to leave. I can say that with absolute certainty. If you stay, maybe I can think about trying to find a way to be in a relationship with you.” Sherlock choked. He looked green around the gills. Molly teared up. Oh how she loved this man. It hurt to see him so distressed. She stood up, walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“No. I would never do that to you. You have to want to be with me. Im not going to make you. I just know in my heart and head that I couldn’t stay here, see you day in and day out and not be with you. This isn’t an ultimatum, I just can’t do it anymore.”

He cupped his hand to her cheek and lightly caressed her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaned into his hand and a tear slipped down her cheek.

“You really are one of a kind Molly Hooper.” He smiled sadly and brought her in close. They held on to each other, his chin resting on the top of her head. All her feelings bubbled up. All the longing and heartache. She wept…hard. She grasped his suit jacket and burrowed her head into his chest as he stroked her back. Molly didn’t know how long they stayed in their embrace. When she finally stopped crying she looked at his jacket and cringed. She could the remnants of her snot induced crying spell on his lapel. She took a tissue from the box on her coffee table and handed it to him sheepishly.

“Let me think about this. I need time to process everything.” Sherlock said as he swiped the tissue on his suit to clean it up.

“So this isn’t a no?” Molly pointed between the two of them hopefully.

“It’s not a no but it’s not a yes either.” He said truthfully.

“Ok, this doesn’t have to be a conventional relationship. I have some ideas that could make this work..I won’t share those with you until you have decided. Ive waited forever for you Sherlock Holmes and I can wait a little longer.” They both smiled at each other shyly and it felt as is if the air had cleared…at least for now. They both stared at each other in silence but this time there wasn’t a heaviness around them. Molly’s stomach growled loudly and she blushed, she looked at clock on the wall and saw that it was 9pm. Sherlock also looked at has watch and stated he should go….John would worry and after the past couple days he didn’t want to tempt fate and put his colleague in a bad mood.

“It’s good John moved back in with you. I was worried about him after…well you know…after Mary.”

Sherlock slipped on his coat and said, “I know. Although having a baby around the flat isn’t really helping my creative energy to roam freely. Ive had to get Mrs. Hudson to keep the place tidy. Apparently keeping a head of a 45 year old Russian male in the fridge is not conducive for a baby to thrive. I really don’t understand what the problem is, she’s too small to open the refrigerator and its not like she is put in there to sit and ponder the day a way. Oh well. The burdens we must all bare.

They both walked to her door and he quickly turned around to face her, she almost fell back from the sudden motion.

“May I try something?” He asked suddenly as he grabbed both sides of her face.

“Su-ure.” Molly stuttered as he hovered over her face, she held her breathe. He leaned in close and her eyes automatically fluttered shut. She felt his warm breathe on her face and then his lips ever so softly pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hand glided through his hair. She pulled him further down and deepened the kiss and could feel his firm body pressed up against her. She let out a small moan of satisfaction and felt the warmth of the moment run through her. They slowly pulled apart and she could feel herself blush. As he opened the door and stepped in to the hall he looked back at her and said…

“Goodnight Molly Hooper.”

“Goodnight Sherlock Holmes.”

He whistled a familiar tune as walked down the hall slowly with his hands in his pockets. She shut the door and slid down it. She was beaming ear to ear and felt as though her face would split in two. She started giggling as she realised he was whistling Elvis Presley’s Cant Help Falling In Love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly awoke the next morning with a high…and a slight hangover. After ordering some food she decided to have a few celebratory glasses of wine. As she looked up at her ceiling she grinned, she remembered the kiss in all its glory. She looked over at her clock and saw that her notebook with the list was on her bedside table. She looked at closely and remembered she crossed some things off. She wouldn’t be leaving anymore, she had hope after all. She look down to number six…a new job. She inwardly cringed she hadn’t showed up yesterday and never called in. She had never done that before in her whole professional career. She knew she had to go in and face the music. She was sure would that Mike would want to speak with her.

She got dressed, ate breakfast and took a cab to work. When she walked into the lab sure enough there stood Mike. He was looking at a folder but looked up when he saw her walk in. 

“Ah, Molly, there you are. Im so glad you’re here. Thank you so much for helping Lestrade yesterday. I know you aren’t used to field work but he said you were a big help to their ongoing investigation.”

Molly looked at him like he had sprouted two heads right in front of her. She was very confused and she wondered if he was losing it.

“Sir, I don’t know what-“

The door she had just came through opened behind her and she heard Lestrade come up behind her.

“Hey Molly, can I see you a minute, just something about the case yesterday. Just want to dot some i’s and cross some t’s.” Looking past Molly and to Mike he continued, “Paperwork you know how it is Mike. Can I borrow her for just a sec, I'll have her back in no time.”

“Of course, Of course Lestrade, anything for the police department. Molly when you're done just come find me. There is something I want to speak to you about. I’ll be in my office.”

“Yes sir.” She said still highly confused.

Lestrade and Molly watched as Mike walked out of the room and until the door was shut before they said anything. At the same time they both said…

“What is going on?“

“Phew that was close.”

“You go first. I didn’t work with you yesterday. Why did you say that?” Molly said questioning him.

“Sherlock called me at the arse crack of dawn telling me I needed to come up with a convincing story as to why you didn’t call off yesterday. He said to cover for you. He didn’t tell me all the details but field work on a case was the most logical thing I could think of. I told Mike we got caught up and I had you busy that’s why you didn’t call. So why didn’t you show up for work?”

Molly hesitated, after John’s warning she didn’t want to reveal the details of what really happened. If Sherlock didn’t give him the details then it was definitely something Sherlock didn’t want him to know. She had no clue how Sherlock knew she didn’t call in. Although he seemed to know everything so she wasn’t surprised.

“I had a small accident yesterday, then I was without a phone. Everything is ok now but it was Sherlocks fault so I told him he better cover for me. I didn’t know he would involve you. Sorry about that.” Molly shocked herself, she never lied that smoothly before in her life. 

“I swear to god that man thinks he like the sun and we just all revolve around him. Next time tell to come up with his own cover story yeah? Im glad you’re alright though. If you ever really want to do some field work let me know” Lestrade jokingly said as he waved then walked out the door. Molly sagged against the desk she was closest to and rubbed her temples. The high and lows of the last few days were sure to kill her.

Might as well go see Mike in his office. She wasn’t too sure what he wanted to talk to her about seeing as though she wasn’t in trouble. As she got to his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. She heard a muffled come in and she opened the door.

Mike wave her in and told her to sit after he hastily stuffed the rest of a scone in his mouth. She sat down and waited for him to get settled.

“As you know as of next month I will be retired. Unfortunately you were not picked to succeed me and for that I apologise. I really tried to persuade them to pick you as you have been a valuable asset…irreplaceable even.”

Thank you sir, I would be lying to say I am not disappointed.” Molly confessed.

“I know and I completely understand, which is why I called you in here. Now, this is something you don’t have to say yes to but I think career wise it would be smart to do. Kings College Hospital in London and Hunterscombe Hospital in Edinburgh both need Heads for their Pathology departments. I put some feelers out, nothing really official but both are very interested in you.

Molly sat shell shocked. This was not what she expected…at all. Her mind raced as she thought of all the possibilities. She thought of Sherlock, there was no way she could go to Edinburgh. What if he decided to give the relationship a try…but what if he didn’t she thought with dread.

“Can I think this over? I wasn’t expecting this at all.” She answered.

“Of course of course. They will need to know in about four weeks time as they have other candidates in mind..not as good you though which is why they are willing to wait for your decision.”

“Thank you sir, your praise means a lot. I promise I will let you know as soon as possible.” Molly stood up and reached to shake his hand.

“Might I suggest you take a couple days and visit each campus, it might help your decision. Let me know when you want to go and I'll sign off on it. It's the least I can do. Also, why don’t you take the rest of the day off since you worked so hard in the field yesterday” He consoled as he let go over her hand.

“Thats a good idea. I'll look at my calendar, see what will work best then I will get back to you.” She said as she back out of the room. She closed the door, closed her eyes and sagged against the door. She couldn’t believe that just happened. I guess that takes care of number six on my list. 

Molly made her way back home. She decided she would give herself a long bath and glass of wine. As she wondered if she should text Sherlock, she entered the building and walked to her door. There was a wooden box on her door mat. The wooden box had small holes on the side and there a huge red bow on the top with a crisp white envelope. As she got closer she cautiously picked up the envelope, flipped it on both sides…it was blank. She slowly opened it up and peered inside, there was a small white card and it said, “You can now officially cross off number three” Love, SH.

She leaned over and flipped the lid on the wooden box. She gasped, inside was an orange kitten with hazel eyes. 

“Hello there. Oh my aren’t you gorgeous.” She cooed as she picked it up gently. She smiled, Sherlock claimed he didn’t do romance but he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks again for the love. This one is a short one to wet the appetite. A longer chapter is in the works and should be out on Sunday.

It was almost two weeks later and Molly hadn’t heard from Sherlock. She wanted to give him space and time to process everything but how long is a girl to wait. She wasn’t exactly surprised, he could be on a case and she knew that it could be all consuming for him…but still. Mike had been hassling her about making a decision on the two positions and to put him off she said she would visit Edinburgh tomorrow. She currently sat at her microscope thinking of excuses of going to Sherlock’s flat. She did have a couple books for Rosie that she bought at Waterstones last month. She was going to wait till her birthday to give them to her but dropping them off now would be a good excuse to go to 221b. 

After her shift, Molly rushed out doors of Barts and hoofed it to the taxi rank down the road. There was no time to take the tube, she had to get home, change into one of her new outfits and grab the books for Rosie. 

“Hi Molly, all done for the day?”

She turned her head and saw Lestrade walking towards the doors she just vacated.

“Oh hi, Lestrade. Yeah, I am. Did you need something?” Molly said hurriedly. She glanced at her watch and slowly backed away from him hoping he would take the hint that she was in a rush.

“No, not today. Im here to see my mum, she had routine surgery and Im just going to visit.”

“Oh ok, I hope she feels better…”

He cut her off and said, “Crazy about Sherlock though right?”

That stopped Molly in her tracks. 

“What’s crazy?” Molly asked curiously.

“He has a house guest and what a beauty. Never got to see her in person before yesterday. I thought she was dead but I went over there to talk to Sherlock about a case and there she was sitting in his chair in nothing but Sherlock’s robe. Apparently Sherlock helped her fake her death. They’ve keep in contact this whole time. I’ve never seen him smile so much. Sherlock should start charging people for faking their own deaths, he’s obviously good at it.” Lestrade laughed not noticing the pain on Molly’s face.

Molly felt like she was going to be sick. She could hear a ringing in her ears and she started shaking her head.

“Who is it?” Molly demanded. Lestrade could tell she was upset.

“Irene Adler. Are you ok? I thought you were over Sherlock?”

Molly gave him a fake smile and nodded. 

“Yes of course, just surprised is all…look I have to go, I have somewhere I have to be. I'll see you soon.”

Molly didn’t wait for him to respond, she turned and ran to the first available cab, got in and slammed the door.

“Where to love?”

With tears in her eyes she sniffled, “221b Baker Street please.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the cab pulled up Molly felt as if there a solid rock in her stomach. She could just tell the cabbie she changed her mind and go home. She would be none the wiser, but she knew ignorance wasn’t bliss. She had to see for herself. She paid the cabbie and lightly knocked on the door. She waited but no one answered. She tried the knob and the door opened. She hesitantly entered and softly closed the door. She stood still, unable to move as she stared up the stairs. She was thinking about turning around and going back out when she heard a feminine voice come from upstairs..

“Sherlock, Darling, I’m having some of your scotch. Do you want some?”

Molly breathed in and out. Hurt and anger bubbled up in her causing her to propel herself forward up the stairs. The door to his flat was open and she slowly walked in. There sat the most beautiful woman she had ever seen…naked with a glass of scotch in her hands. She was flipping though a book and lazily glanced up and smiled like a cat who got the cream.

“Hello dear. Who are you?”

I’m Mo-olly Hooper.” She stuttered. She cursed herself as she felt her face blush in humiliation and anger.

“What can we help you with?” Irene inquired.

We…the way she said it made Molly want to run to the loo and hurl her lunch up. She heard Sherlock before she saw him. 

“Please put some clothes on woman, you’ll get a cold.” He came around the corner from the kitchen and looked at Irene not noticing Molly.

“We have a guest, don’t be rude. Molly is it?” 

Sherlocks head whipped towards Molly with a surprised look on his face.

“Molly what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked.

Molly looked at him in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not with Irene looking at her. She could see Irene looking from Sherlock to Molly and back again with a cunning smile on her face.

“Sherlock, you should introduce us properly. She’s adorable.” She stood up and balanced her arm on Sherlocks shoulder and ran her red painted fingernails through his hair.

“I came here because I was waiting on your decision,” looking from Irene to Sherlock she continued, “but it looks like you already made up your mind.

She didn’t give him time to say anything else, she turned and ran, flying down the stairs. She opened the front door and could hear footsteps coming up fast behind her. As she stepped out onto the pavement she heard Sherlock bellow…

“Wait Molly, please let me explain.”

She turn around, with fire in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

“Explain?! Are you joking? Sherlock, she is naked… in your apartment, how are you going to explain that?”

“She’s a case Molly. She’s staying with me for her protection. If it’s any consolation she’s always naked even when not around me.”

Molly jaw dropped. How could he be so clueless.

“Do you care about her?”

“What do you mean do I care about her? Not in the way you are thinking. I would be lying if I said she didn’t intrigue me but she is more of a sexual being. I have made a commitment to help her, I can’t go back on my word.”

“You know what, for a man that thinks himself above emotions sex and love you are just like every other chauvinistic man aren't you? All this time you were so hesitant to think things over concerning us but you have no issues with helping all these exotic damsels in distress…first Janine and then Irene. Really from what I see it was me, I’m the odd one out” Molly bawled.

Sherlock tugged at his hair and shouted, “First of all, I was using Janine, second of all you don’t know the whole story and third Molly, you are the different one, that’s why it's not easy to make this decision. You are different.”

“Oh great thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special don’t you.” She wailed as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

“This is why I don’t do relationships, all this emotional blithering is a waste of time” Sherlock snapped..

Molly’s face turned pale. She was exhausted. She had to get out of there. She look over Sherlock’s shoulder and saw a cab pulling over right behind him. She saw John getting out, she wipe her eyes and coldly said…

“Well I'll make it easier for you, you don’t have a decision to make anymore.”

“Fine by me.” Sherlock sneered.

They both stared at each other breathing heavily. She shuffled pass him quickly got in the cab while John asked what was going on. He looked confused but Molly didn’t answer, she shut the door and told the cab her address. She turned and looked back and saw Sherlock arguing with John….and Irene looking out the window smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Pasta, Edinburgh, and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Here it is a day early! Might have to change the rating for the next chapter to explicit. I'll have to see how involved it gets. ;). Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know. Thanks for your support.

Molly burst through her flat and ran into her bedroom. She haphazardly started throwing clothes into her weekend bag. She wasn’t supposed to be leaving for Edinburgh until tomorrow but she couldn’t stay in the city, not tonight, maybe not ever. As she slammed the door to her wardrobe her finger got caught in the frame and she swore loudly. 

“Fuck!”

Poor Toby, he had been curled up on the bed sleeping and jumped at her explicative. He hadn’t really warmed up to her yet and this was surely going to cause him to continue giving her a wide berth. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her lips together and held her smashed finger tightly. It throbbed like crazy, but there was nothing to see. It wasn’t swollen, cut, or black-and-blue. It just hurt like everything. Molly sat on the bed and dropped her head down in defeat. The tears dripped like rain on to her jeans and the drops created round patterns on the material. She felt a small nudge on her arm, looked up and saw Toby looking at her. He started to purr and rub his body on her arm. She smiled and slowly stroked his head. He probably sensed her extreme anguish and knew that she needed some comfort.

“Oh Toby, what am I going to do?” She asked half to Toby and half to herself. Something inside Molly squeezed shut. The hurt in her heart pounded on that invisible shut door. It was an old, familiar hurt.

She wiped her eyes and was determined to get out of London tonight. Getting away might put things in perspective. She calmly finished packing her bags and checked train times. If she hurried she could get the train from Euston at 9:40pm. She quickly ran down the hall and knocked on her neighbour’s door. Ms Maria or Mama Maria as she she liked to be called came from Italy to England thirty years ago. Everyone in the building held her in great regards. She loved animals and as soon as she saw Toby she had offered to watch him whenever Molly needed. She knocked on the door and Mama Maria answered, she smiled brightly when she saw Molly.

“Ciao Molly, come in come in. You hungry, I cook pasta. You so skinny. I fatten you up like a cow. Men love something to grab onto, no?”

Molly chuckles and explained, “This is actually a short visit unfortunately. I have a last minute trip to Edinburgh tonight and I was wondering if you could watch Toby till Sunday.”

Mama Maria shook he finger at her and pushed her into her kitchen and forcibly sat Molly down in a chair at her table. “You young people - go, go, go. You never take time to smell the flowers. Here eat this,” she said as she put a plate of pasta in front of Molly and continued, “Then you go bring Toby. I watch him for you.”

Molly knew better than to reject the food, it would be a great insult to her. So she ate as quickly as she could without being rude and gulped down the glass of wine Maria had set next to the plate. Molly wiped her mouth with her serviette and thanked Mama Maria for the amazing meal.

“I’ll go get Toby and all his things, I'll be right back. “

Mama Maria shooed her away and started cleaning up the where Molly had just sat. Molly gather Toby’s toys, kitty litter, food, and of course Toby and rushed back to Maria’s flat. Molly gave Toby a quick cuddle, she felt bad leaving him after just bonding for the first time less than an hour ago.

Mama Maria pulled Molly into a hug and said…

“Now then you get back we have a better meal and talk about the handsome man that come to your door and about why you are running and sad. Hmmm?”

“How do you know there’s a man?”

“Mama Maria know things…and I saw him many times going to your flat. You always look happy but now, now you look affronto.”

Molly looked confused and asked what the last part meant.

Mama Maria patted Molly’s cheek in a motherly fashion and smiled sadly, “Heartbroken.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, As she boarded the train Molly tried to let go of her frustration with Sherlock and everything else. She wished she felt excitement. She normally loved traveling cross country on the train and would have been looking forward to this part of the adventure…if she wasn’t so tired.

Molly felt numb all the way to Edinburgh. Everything inside her felt shaken by the thought that Irene could be a better match for Sherlock than she was. She scrambled emotionally to pick up whatever wasn’t shattered and to find a safe place to store her feelings in her heart. Why would Sherlock want time to think about them being together when he didn’t want to be? At 4am the train rolled into the station and Molly just wanted to get to her hotel and sleep for at least twelve hours. The whole train journey she didn’t sleep. She kept looking at her phone, hoping Sherlock would text, but no. Again she expected too much of him. 

Molly quickly picked up her bag and shuffled outside the station to look for a taxi. Mike should have sent the hotel reservation to her by now. She had called him to let him know she was going a day early and he kindly offered to arrange her hotel. She opened her emails and checked the address of the hotel on her phone. She hopped in the first taxi she could find and was on her way.

When the taxi pulled up over she found herself at the front of the large, opulent castle-like hotel. The entrance was huge and dramatic, and the intricate designs on the building’s front made it look old, grand, and very expensive. As she entered the lobby and treaded lightly across the rich burgundy-and gold-patterned carpet she wondered if Mike had made a mistake. There’s no way the hospital would pay for this. The uniformed desk clerk looked up at her with a smile and welcomed her to the hotel. Molly gave her name and the man typed it into the computer, he looked at her again, walked away and went behind a closed door. Great she thought, I bet this is the wrong hotel and there is no way she was paying for a place like this out of her own pocket. An older gentleman came out, greeted her and asked her if she indeed was Molly Hooper. She confirmed she was and he looked very pleased.

“Hello, my name is Alastair McConnell and you are most welcome here. You will be my personal guest.” He said in a thick Scottish accent. He turned to the desk clerk and said, “Put Miss Hooper in our best suite.”

He could clearly see the baffled look on Molly’s face and explained.

"Mike Stamford and I grew up together, we are like brothers. He called me and said his best employee was coming in to Edinburgh and to give her the best treatment.”

I’d would be honoured to stay in your hotel, sir,” Molly said with a bashful smile. She’d have to call Mike in the morning and thank him.

Graham here will check you in and call for assistance for your bag. Please call on me if you have any problems at all.” The jovial Mr McConnell stepped away from her to greet another guest who had just exited the elevator. 

“Your key, miss,” the clerk said. 

“Thanks,” Molly said, taking the key. He rang a bell on the counter twice, and a young man in a tuxedo immediately appeared and picked up Molly’s bag. Molly followed the bellhop to the elevator. He pushed a button, and they rode to the top floor. He then ushered her down a long, carpeted hallway to the door at the very end marked Park Suite. She unlocked the door and once again, her mouth dropped open as she took in the huge living room area with a brilliant golden chandelier hanging in the centre. Straight ahead was a fireplace with an elaborate golden mantel. To the left were large windows covered with elegant gold brocade drapes. To the right was a huge entertainment centre and a round dining room table. The bellhop walked over to the curtains and opened them, displaying a view of the enchanting lights of the town below. A sliding-glass door opened to a balcony. He went to the door on the far left, opened it, and motioned for Molly to enter. As she strolled through the door, she saw a huge bedroom with a large bed, a table, a couch, a television, and an adjoining bathroom with a sunken bathtub. She had never seen anything like this! 

“Here you go,”Molly said, pulling some money from his pocket to tip the bellhop. He refused to take her money. “Enjoy,” he said with a smile and then left.

Molly had gone crazy over the free, first-class accommodations. She treated herself to a bath and crawled into bed still commenting to herself on every gorgeous detail of their room. Sleep eventually found her and took her away into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly woke up to her mobile ringing over and over. By time she opened her eyes and picked it up it stopped. She blinked rapidly to clear the sleepiness from her eyes checked the time and saw that it was 11am. She also saw that she had four missed calls from Sherlock and twelve texts. She has one text from John and one call. She also had one missed call from Mrs. Hudson. Molly groaned and slammed her phone back down on the bedside table. Why couldn’t everyone just leave her alone. Her phone rang again and without looking at it she answered.

“Sherlock I don’t want to talk to you right now, please leave me alone.”

“Hi Molly, not Sherlock. It’s John.”

“Hi John. Whats up? Calling behalf of Sherlock? Molly asked as she wiped her hand over her face. She knew John meant well, she just didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Uh Yes, and as a friend too. What happened yesterday?”

“Really John, I didn’t expect this from you. You know she is staying there. If you were a friend a courtesy call would have been nice.” She ridiculed. She was so tired of everyone treating her like she was stupid…she was doctor for goodness sake.

“Look, you’re right maybe I should have called but Sherlock is actually losing it right now. He went to your flat and you were gone. Apparently he tried figuring out where you were at by breaking in but he couldn’t see anything to indicate where you went. We are both worried about you. Molly I've never seen him so distraught. Ive had to go to my sisters because he was shooting at wall again. I can’t have Rosie in that environment.”

Molly almost caved when she heard him talk about Sherlock being so out of sorts , but as soon as she thought of Irene sitting in his flat naked and then how he spoke to her outside she hardened her resolve and chuckled humourlessly.

“Oh poor Sherlock, is he feeling upset? Imagine how I feel John! Im not bowing down to this pressure of putting Sherlock first, not this time. Emotions are trivial to him, Im sure he will get over it eventually.”

John was silent and then sighed.

“Molly the way you're talking it sounds like you aren’t coming back.”

“Maybe I won’t.”she said defiantly whispered.

“Molly where are you?”She stay silent as he continued, “Look I won’t tell him. Just, please, for my own peace of mind. 

“Edinburgh, there’s a job position here and honestly John Im really thinking of taking it.” She croaked. Her throat felt like it was closing up and her eyes prickled with tears.

“Thank you but please whenever you get back please talk to him. If anything you both will need closure.”

“Ok.” She agreed with a sniffle. “Look John I have to go. I have a meeting in a couple hours.”

“Take care of yourself.”

“I will. Bye.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her meeting was a success and she had to say she could really see herself working here. As she took off her suit jacket, She roughly kicked off her shoes in protest at the shitty situation she found herself in.

“Be careful Miss Hooper, you might damage the furniture.”

Molly screamed and looked round the corner to the sofa in her suite. 

“Mycroft. Jesus you scared me half to death…how did you get in here?”She asked as she inspected her door lock curiously. 

“Why don’t you have a seat Miss Hooper. We have much to talk about and I have a very busy schedule I must keep.”

“Why are you here?” Molly’s eyes narrowed in defiance as she ignored his request to sit and stood near the door. 

“My, My, you’ve become very spirited haven’t you, no doubt from having to deal with my dear younger sibling.”

“ Which one Mycroft, you have two younger siblings, or have you forgot…again?”

“Touche´.” He said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, Molly had obviously struck a nerve.

“What do you want?”

“Look we obviously got off on the wrong foot. We need to talk about Sherlock. Please sit.” He smiled courteously as he gestured to the seat opposite him.

“No.” Molly shook her head as she crossed her arms and Mycroft looked at her incredulously.

“Are you saying no to the head of British Intelligence, that isn’t very patriotic is it. She stayed silent so he continued, “ I can see you aren’t in the mood to have a chat. Im here to warn you my brother is here and he is on his way up to the room. I was trying to be on your side but its too late now.” Mycroft stood up and buttoned up his suit jacket

“Why did you tell him where I was? You had no right. This has nothing to do with British Intelligence. This is a private matter.” Molly was absolutely livid.

“Nothing concerning my baby brother is private. If you wish to engage in a relationship him you’ll have to learn that. Also, Mama Maria, is it, is very friendly and quite chatty. I can only guess that’s where Sherlock got his information.”

Molly blushed and put her head in her hands.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Mycroft opened it and there stood Sherlock slightly out of breath.

“Miss Hooper, it has been a pleasure. Im sure I'll be seeing you around. Brother, I like her, don’t be stupid.”

“Since when are you one for sentimentality Mycroft?” Sherlock sneered while trying to push him out the door.

“Normally Im not, you know this, but there is something about this one.” Mycroft pointed his chin at Molly, then turned around and slowly walked towards the elevator.

Sherlock shut the door, locked it and turned around to look at Molly. He stepped towards her and slipped his arms around Molly’s shoulders and pulled her close. He planted a hard blistering kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and he whispered urgently, “Don’t ever disappear like that again. Please.”

Molly could see the anguish in his eyes and she looked down at the floor as she stepped away from him. She gathered her thoughts and stated.

You have no right to say that to me. How many times have you’ve been careless and rash? We aren’t together Sherlock. I can go where I please without letting you know my every move. Do you not remember how we parted yesterday? Im not exactly thrilled to see you right now to be honest.”

The normally stoic and calm Sherlock stuttered and apologised.

“I-Im sorry. I want to explain to you why Irene was in my flat.”

Was? As in past tense?” Molly sighed.

“Yes, Mycroft has taken over her security detail. He should have in the first place.”

“I guess we should sit. Let me just call room service.”

“Im not hungry.” Sherlock replied. Molly ignored him if she knew Sherlock as well as she thought she did, she could guarantee he hadn’t eaten anything today and possibly yesterday.

“Hi yes, this is Molly Hooper in the Park Suite. I’d like to order room service please?” She looked over at Sherlock and saw that he was staring at her intently. Momentarily distracted by their gazing at one another she asked for the person on the other end of the line to repeat what they said. “Id like tea for two and four scones please. Clotted cream and jam, yes. Ok thank you.”

Molly hung up, walked to the sofa, and sat down next to Sherlock. As they waited for the tea they small talked which was clearly very painful for Sherlock. After they had both eaten a scone and were sipping their tea Molly said.

“Go on then.”

“Irene is pregnant.” Sherlock stated.

Molly chocked on her tea and almost dropped her cup. The saucer and cup clacked together causing the two to almost shatter. Sherlock seeing her face and the implication that was made he clarified.

“Oh god no, the child isn’t mine.”

Molly coughed to clear her throat and banged on her chest.

“You are such an idiot Sherlock Holmes, now why would you say it like that?”

“I guess I could have said it better but she is and the father of the child is of great importance who wants nothing more than to see the child and her dead.”

“Oh god it's not Mycroft’s is it?”

“That would have been hilarious but no, the father is the Prime Minister of England, the married Prime Minister of England.”

“Oh my goodness!”

“Because of this she is a wanted woman. They hope to eradicate her and the child. I was offering my protection but after talking over everything with John I can understand why you would be upset.”

“That’s simply awful. How could they kill a child, like it means nothing?”

“She’s not exactly innocent. She does has leverage in all this. She intends to use the child as a bartering chip for state secrets she has gained while entangled with the Prime Minister.” Sherlock informed her as he finished his tea and placed it on the table next to him.

“What do you mean by a bartering chip?” Molly sat there horrified.

“Well she intends to carry the baby to term and sell the baby to whoever wants secrets she had collected that can be used against England. So, Mycroft will keep her in an undetermined location until the time she is to give birth. She thought if she came to me I would help. I did have plans to turn her over to British Intelligence but I was trying to lull her to a false sense of security… then you showed up.”

Molly was stunned into silence. Sherlock grabbed her hands and implored, “I should have told you. If we are to be in a relationship Im going to have to learn to trust you with everything.”

Molly’s head shot up. “Wait so does that mean…”

“It’s a yes from me. Let's give us a go.” Sherlock smiled boyishly. 

Molly leapt into his arms then pulled away.

“Wait are you sure?”

“Yes Molly.” Sherlock playfully said and rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! A short chapter before a longer one. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the support through kudos and reviews! :)

Sherlock’s arms came up around Molly, hesitantly at first, but soon he had one hand cradling the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her, pressing against her lower waist. He hadn’t shaved in a couple days and she could feel the stubble of his chin against her chin as he moved to deepen the kiss, pressing her tongue gently against his lips until they parted. They kissed and embraced for what felt like hours and Molly could tell he was enjoying it when he pulled her closer. His hand grazed the side of her breast and down the side of her ribs. Thank god she didn’t change out of her skirt she thought as his hands glided down and rested on her knee. He groaned a little when he felt the smooth area of her skin and Molly’s hands did exploring of their own. She found he was lean and muscular and she was going crazy at the though of ripping off his shirt and seeing what was underneath. 

When they eventually came up for air, she found herself in his lap, both of them blushing and panting, hair askew. Both of them want to continue but as he started to dip back in to kiss her gain Molly stopped him. He whined in protest as she slowly stood up and straighten her clothing and hair.

“Look Sherlock, I want you, Ive always wanted you but maybe we should take this slow… I mean we have never been on a date. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I truly love you and the last couple days have been a rollercoaster of emotions for me. I'm not saying I don’t want this,” she pointed between them, bit her lip suggestively and continued, “It’s just that I have waited for this for so long and I believe I deserve at least one date before this gets real. If we keep going, I'm going to be dragging into you into the bedroom and we won’t be leaving there for hours. I want that too…ugh I'm babbling on but do you get what I'm trying to say?”

Sherlock stood up, fixed his clothing and Molly blushed as he adjusted his trousers. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. They stood there in each others embrace and swayed to an invisible song. He slowly pulled them apart and holding onto her at arms length as he asked with a grin on his face,

“Dr Molly Hooper will you please join me for dinner?”

Molly’s eyes brimmed with tears as the reality of the moment hit her like a wave. This is what she had always wanted and it was coming true.

“Sherlock Holmes I’d be absolutely honoured.” 

They hugged again and he gently leaned in and gave her kiss of happiness and promise.

“So I'm sure this hotel has a lovely restaurant, or we could go somewhere else, what do you think” Sherlock asked.

“Oh! I didn’t realise you meant tonight, sure I’d love that. Let me just change quickly, why don’t you call downstairs and see if they have tables available? She said as she went to the bedroom to get changed. She quickly took inventory of everything she had brought with her. Luckily she had went shopped a couple days ago. She quickly change her undergarments into a matching navy blue bra and underwear . They were lace and had a satin bow in the middle of the cups of the bra and on the hips of the underwear. She changed into a dark green long sleeve wrap dress that ended at the knee. She had just enough time to touch up her make up when Sherlock came in. He froze in place and looked her up and down. Molly self consciously finished braiding her hair to side and asked if she looked bad. She normally didn’t wear clothes like this and even though she didn’t feel like an imposter she didn’t want to look like one.

“You are beautiful.” He expressed. Molly blushed, smiled bashfully and thanked him. He told her there was a reservation now and as they made their way to the door Sherlock playfully asked,

“So does taking it slow mean no kissing at all?”

“Absolutely not…kissing is a given. She told him laughingly, turning to face him at the door. He was right behind her, tall and handsome, and he immediately pressed her up against the door and kiss her again, with vigour. Molly moaned, and enthusiastically joined in. She pressed herself against him and looped her arms around her neck and they melted together. He let out a moan of frustration before reaching for her waist and hiking her up, both her legs wrapping around his hips. She giggled as Sherlock brought one of his hands to rest on her bottom.

Using every last shred of self control, she released him and put both her feet back on the ground. Sherlock recognised the signal that their intense moment was coming to an end and stepped back from her.

“We better leave this room before I psychically can’t anymore” Sherlock said as he pointed down towards the tent in his trousers.

“Oh my!” Molly blushed looked at it greedily. 

“Ok let's go, quick, now.” He said noticing the gleam in her eye. He all but pushed her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an exquisite meal they both walked back to her room. She took her hand in his and noticed how small her hand seemed in comparison to his. 

“I had a lovely night, thank you,” she told him sincerely. He smiled brightly and then ran a hand through his hair and said,

“I did too.”

He leaned towards her and placed a light kiss on her lips before backing away. 

“Where are you going?” Molly asked.

“To get a room.” He explained.

She held his hand tighter and pulled him towards the bedroom and said,

“Stay.”

Her intentions were very clear.

“As you wish.”

Once in the bedroom Molly noticed that the shadows created by the lamp’s glow created an intimate setting. She had a couple of glasses of wine with dinner and was feeling more confident than normal. She pulled at lapels of his jacket indicting to him to take it off. She then stood close to him and took each button of his shirt in her hand and released them from the holes. She then slid her hands under his shirt and felt the smooth expanse of his chest. She slowly pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and watched as it pooled at his feet.

“Holy shit.” She whispered. Swallowing hard she reached for the button his trousers, wanting to see more but his hands stopped her. She look up at him with confusion, and his hands grabbed the ribbon from her wrap dress. His eyes begged for permission and she nodded. He pulled at the ribbon and her dress all open. She shrugged her shoulders and the dress slowly fell to the floor. She was now standing in her bra and underwear, quickly disposed of them, and suddenly felt shy as she stood before him completely naked. She touched his chest again, her fingertips feeling hot against him. His breathe shuttered the her hands reached his waistband, and she looked up to see eagerness and uncertainty mingled together on his face.

He was nervous, that was obvious, and she could not begin to understand why a man like him could possibly be nervous in this situation. She climbed on to the bed first , kneeled at foot of the bed, and grabbed him and kissed him gently twice before deepening the kiss. He quickly pulled his trousers and briefs off in one fell swoop. He grabbed her face and put one knee on the bed next to her gently nudging her on to her back, leading him to hover over her. She lay back completely to take in his naked form in all its glory and she wasn’t disappointed. She could believe this was happening, she wanted this for so long. He looked like a man starved as he looked her over until hesitation started creeping back on his face.

“Sherlock… what’s wrong?” She murmured as her hand wrapped around her shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. He took a deep breath when she began nuzzling his neck.

“I’m not sure how to say this. I’ve never done this before. I understand the rudimentary motions but I’ve personally never got this far…with anyone.”

Molly paused and pulled away from his neck in shock and asked,

“What about Janine?’

“Tabloid fodder she sold to the highest bidder. It wasn’t true.” Sherlock exclaimed embarrassingly.

“Ok” she relied in a calm voice as she could muster, well aware that with one of her legs hooked over his hip like was and not a stick of clothing between them, they were literally a moment away of dealing with that problem.

“Do you not want to?” She asked him carefully as her hand was drawn to a loose lock of his dark hair lying across his forehead.

“I do, I just might not be…good at it.”

Molly took control and told him to lie on his back. She straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. She was panting with want and said,

“Don't worry…I’ll show you.”

And showed him she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. Im really ill, I have Covid and hoping I recover soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I also have another Molly/Sherlock fic in the works so that should be coming out next week as well. Please if you like this please leave kudos or a review. It really helps me with motivation.

As Molly awoke she noticed two things…one, she had no duvet on her, and two, Sherlock was a bed hog. She looked down and saw he was half lying on her and his hand was settled on her right breast possessively. She looked up towards the ceiling and smiled, she had never been this happy. As she continued her thoughts of happiness, she glided her fingers through his soft curls and closed her eyes in contentment. She felt a light feathering of kisses between her breasts and knew Sherlock was waking up. She looked down and saw that his chin had settled on her sternum and he was smiling up at her.

“Good Morning Mr Holmes.”

“Good Morning Dr Hooper.”

They both leaned in and kissed each other softly. She felt him grind his hips into her suggestively, she bit her lip and closed her eyes relishing in the sensation.

“I want you, Molly” Sherlock said in a low growl.

He crashed his lips into hers again, his tongue begged for entrance and the kiss deepened. Molly trembled at his touch as he began to trace his fingers down her cheek to her neck. As his hands moved down her body towards her leg and enter her, there was a knock at the door.

“Just ignore it, maybe they will go away.” Molly moaned then whispered hurriedly. Both panting heavily with desire, want and need. Mycroft’s voice came booming through from the outside of suite,

“Brother mine would you open the door, I have urgent news. If you don’t open the door I will do so in 10, 9, 8….”

Sherlock quickly jumped up and pulled his trousers on whilst Mycroft continued to countdown. He scrambled around quickly looking for his shirt while Molly grasped the duvet and held it tightly to her chest.

“Hurry Sherlock, if Mycroft comes blazing through here you will both wish you guys had never been born.”

Sherlock ran to the bedroom door, slid to a halt, then turned and ran towards the bed. He planted a playful but firm kiss on Molly’s lips and she giggled as he ran once again towards the suite door.

“2, 1 ready or not…”

Molly heard the door open and then close. She could hear the two brothers arguing and Molly rolled her eyes as she quickly got out of bed. She put on black leggings, a tank, and an oversized cardigan, threw her hair up in a high pony tail and stepped out into the living area. She panicked slightly when she couldn't see them but turned her head and heard raised voices coming from the balcony. As she walked towards them she could see Sherlock pacing and Mycroft standing with hands beings his back, and as she got closer she could hear the conversation.

“I cannot believe you let this happen. You promised me you would take care of her security Mycroft. How hard could it be? Look after Irene until the child was born and then let her find her own way. It was a simple plan that even an idiot could execute correctly. Now the child won’t be safe.”

“Since when do care about what happens to anyone.” Mycroft wondered.

“Since I have a goddaughter.” Sherlock coldly stated.

It was obvious to Molly that something has happened to Irene, but she didn’t want to stick her nose in their business, especially the they were still sorting things out. So she could do the only thing she thought might help. Becoming a hostess.

“Sorry to interrupt but would anyone like some coffee or food? I can order something from room service.” Molly asked timidly.

“If you have to apologise for interrupting then maybe you shouldn’t do so.” Sherlock quickly snapped at Molly. As soon as he said it she recoiled backwards. Tears quickly filled her eyes and she scuttled back inside.

“Molly wait…” Sherlock called out frustratedly but he didn’t go after her. She could hear them continue their conversation on the balcony. Molly abruptly turned and went to the bedroom. She wanted to get away from them so they couldn’t see the tears welling up in her eyes. As she walked into the bedroom the tears spilled over and slid down her cheeks as she saw the messy bed. Things were perfect just an hour before and she wished they would have never left the bed. She knew that Sherlock wouldn’t change over night. The truth was he didn’t handled stress well. But if this relationship was going to work he had to stop cutting her down to size every time she said or did something that didn’t make sense to him. 

Molly slowly started packing her bags to go home, it was Sunday after all and her train left at noon. She had to get back to pick up Toby and she had work tomorrow. She knew she would still have to make a decision about the job here. After last night it looked like a no, and after what just happened it was looking like a maybe. She really did hate the roller coaster ride Sherlock put her through. As she continued to pack she resolved within herself to talk to Sherlock about the way he spoke to her once they got back home.

After she packed the last item and zipped her bag, she heard the door open then shut behind her and she felt Sherlock’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to his chest. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered,

“Forgive me.”

Molly took a shuttered breath. And turned slowly and looked at him. She didn’t say anything but searched his face, and once that she was confident she could tell he really meant it she wrapped her arms around his neck wordlessly and hugged him.

“John is right I can be an absolute bell end.” Sherlock stated. Molly could hear the deep baritone in his chest as she pressed her ear to it. She gave a small chuckle and looked up at him,

“John would love to hear you say he is right.”

“Well, if he finds out there will be hell to pay.” Sherlock grabbed on to her sides and started to tickle her.

She tried to get away from him as she heavily laughed. She collapsed onto the bed pulling him down with her.

“Stop, please stop!” Molly laughed so hard tears streamed down her face. She was laughing so loud that they didn’t hear the door open. They both jumped up guiltily at the sound of Mycroft’s voice,

“If you both are done doing whatever it is you are doing the car is here to take us to the airport. Do try and keep a sense of decorum as we leave the suite.” Mycroft stated dryly.

“I have a train ticket. Im supposed to be going on the train.” Molly breathed out heavily as she tried to inconspicuously fix her hair and clothes.

“We came by helicopter so you will be coming with us. The journey is much shorter.” Sherlock said as he also fixed his hair and clothes.

As they gathered Molly’s things and walked out of the suite, Mycroft turned towards Molly and said,

“I believe a congratulations are in order Miss Hooper.”

“Dr.” Molly stated. Sherlock grinned to himself proudly.

“Im sorry?”

“It’s Dr. Hooper.” Molly reiterated and then continued, “Why are congratulations in order?”

“For deflowering my dear brother. Maybe he won’t be so…ornery.”

Sherlock’s grin quickly turned to a scowl as he tutted at Mycroft. Molly had no words, she just blushed and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Molly walked into her apartment, she dropped her bags to the floor and sighed. It felt like she was gone longer than two nights. Sherlock left with Mycroft she was a bit annoyed as he was being very elusive on what was going on. He seemed so preoccupied on the ride home he didn’t even pay attention to her as she kissed his cheek good night, as she struggled with her bags and got out of the vehicle.

Later after getting Toby and settle into her Sunday night routine her mind turned towards Sherlock and the Irene situation. Somehow she knew deep down that the problem wasn’t going to go away easily. That the worst was yet to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. The Midnight Guest

Molly was awoken by the sound of loud banging coming from her door. She grabbed her phone from her beside table and squinted to adjust her eyes to the brightness…3 am. Who on earth would be knocking on her door at this time of night? 

“Sherlock.” Molly mumbled as she stumbled out a bed and put a robe on. She was too tired and too annoyed to try and make herself look presentable. They had just parted a couple hours ago when she was dropped off, the least he could do is text and notify her he was coming over. She shuffled out into the hall and walked towards the door. The door was still being knocked on incessantly. “Alright alright Sherlock, I'm coming.”

She looked in the peep hole as she slid the chain of the door. She did a double take and gasped. 

“What do you want?” Molly demanded through the door.

“Please, I need your help.”

Molly was about to put the chain back on but hesitated as she heard the desperation. She slowly turned the lock and slowly opened the door.

“Come in.” Molly stood back and watched suspiciously as Irene hurriedly slipped past her. Molly stepped out in the hall to check if anyone had followed her and quickly shut the door. As Irene pulled a hood down from her head she said, “Thank you, I had no where else to go.”

Molly gasped as she saw her face. She had a swollen eye a deep cut on her lip and her neck was covered in bruises. She was wearing dirty soil stained clothes that were ripped and she cradled her bump protectively.

“Follow me.” Molly said. Molly turned and went to her bedroom and Irene followed hesitantly. Molly wordlessly dug through her drawers and found a pair of pyjamas and thick wooled socks. She then went to the closet in the hall and handed her a worn but soft clean towel. She showed her the shower and said “Take a shower and then you can join me in the living room where we can talk. I'll pop the kettle on, have you eaten? If you haven’t I can heat something up for you.”

“No, I haven’t. Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me?” Irene asked.

Molly ignored her question and stepped out of the bathroom into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Molly waited until she heard the water turn on and sagged against the door. What was going on? She wondered if she should text Sherlock…she went to grab her phone but decided to wait until she heard what Irene had to say. She looked completely different than she did almost a couple days ago. She looked less like the dominatrix she was and more like a homeless woman living on the streets.

Molly walked to the kitchen and made tea. She then heated up the Shepards Pie she made earlier. As she set the plate down on her dining table, Irene came around the corner and stood unsurely in the entrance of the kitchen. She looked exhausted. Now that she was clean Molly saw that her bruises and injuries were worse than she first thought. 

“Have a seat. Eat this and then I want to take a look at your injuries. That bruise by your temple looks really bad.” Molly turned towards the kitchen and started cleaning up while Irene shoved the food in her mouth. It looked like she hasn’t ate in days. Molly’s mind was running a mile a minute. Deep in thought she didn’t hear Irene come up behind her with the now empty dish she just ate from. Molly jumped as Irene passed her at the sink and slowly washed her dishes.

“Let’s go into the living room.” Molly suggested. As they sat down Molly saw Irene wince. She checked over her injures and noted that she had a broken rib, two fractured toes, along with swelling and bruising on her arms, leg and face. “We should get you to the hospital, I need to make sure you have no internal bleeding and make sure the baby is ok.”

“No!” Irene shouted while clutching her stomach. “I just can’t, they will find me.” She stood up and like a caged animal she backed herself in the nearest wall.

“Ok. It’s ok. We don’t have to go anywhere. I was just worried about your injuries. Let me at least bandage you up and then you can tell me what’s going on. You can sit back down, I'll just get the first aid kit from the bathroom.” Molly spoke in soothing hushed tones. She didn’t want to spook her more than she already was.

After Molly finished cleaning Irene’s cuts and scrapes, she starting crumpling up the wrapping from the bandages when Irene spoke,

“As you can see I’m pregnant. I was paid to get close to and sleep with the Prime Minister to gain certain intelligence and report back to my client. I didn’t plan on getting pregnant and now for the first time in my career I don’t have the upper hand.”

“Who did this to you?” Molly nodded towards her injuries.

“My client.” Irene said coldly.

“Why would they do that? Obviously you got close to him so that means you did what you were supposed to.”

“When I relayed all the information I had gathered they decided to change the conditions of our agreement and informed me that they would also like the child I’m carrying. I told them no as I've grown rather fond of it.” Irene smiled softly as she stroked her belly.

Molly gasped and put her hand to her chest in disbelief. “Why would they want to keep the baby?”

“I think to provide further leverage against the Prime Minister.”

“Thats bloody awful. Would the Prime Minister give in if they used your baby as leverage?

“Yes, apparently he has fallen in love with me. I believe he would do anything for the child especially since he and his wife could never conceive naturally on their own. Which is why the British Intelligence wants to get rid of me and the child altogether…The Prime Minister keeps his reputation and my clients would have no further leverage against the government.”

“Do you love the Prime Minister? Molly asked curiously as she set down the first aid kit on the ground.

“No, but I did fall in love with his wife. She’s more my type.” Irene said with a salacious grin.

“Wait, what?” Molly gasped and sat up straight.

“I know I know, I’m sorry about what happened at Sherlocks apartment. He’s so easy to tease and I'm used to acting a certain way with everyone I come into contact with, its hard to turn off. He can normally see through my charades unfortunately so that’s why I go to him for help.”

“So to be clear you don’t have a thing for Sherlock?”

“No, I'd quicker have a thing for you. I can understand why he loves you.” Irene rubbed Molly’s leg suggestively and winked.

Molly blushed and looked down at her lap and pulled away from Irene. Hoping to change the subject Molly asked, “Who is your client?”

“It’s best and safer that I don’t tell you. 

“Okay, well should I call Sherlock?” Molly wondered. She felt like she was way over her head. This is a lot more involved than just patching someone up and sending them on their merry way.”

“No, Mycroft is the reason I got captured. Sherlock is too close to him.”

Molly wondered if this is what Sherlock and Mycroft were arguing about in Edinburgh. It had to be. “So what’s the plan then?”

“Well I was wondering if I can stay with you? Just until I figure something out. I need to find a place to lay low until the baby is born.” Irene pleaded.

“Uh I don’t know. This all sounds dangerous. Plus Sherlock and I are kind dating now and he’s going to find out. You know how he is.”

“Wow, he grew some balls and asked you out. How exciting.”

Irene yawned, stretched her arms over her head and winced. Molly was also extremely tired so she said, “Look how about we decide the best course of action to take later. It's already 6am and we both need some sleep.”

“Ok sounds good.” Irene stated.

They both stood up. Molly showed Irene to her guest room and turned to walk to her own bedroom when she felt Irene grabbed her wrist and said “Thank you for all this. You’ve been kind to me when you didn’t have to be. No one has ever helped me with out wanting something in return. I won’t forget it.

“Molly nodded once and solemnly said, “You’re welcome. 

She went into her room and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly woke to a more pleasant way that just a few hours earlier. She could smell coffee and bacon. She stretched and then reached over to her phone to check the time…1:30pm. She knew she was exhausted but she didn’t expect to sleep this late. Suddenly last night came back to her in a flood. She quickly pulled her robe on and padded over to the kitchen. Irene was standing at the stove making bacon and eggs, still in the pyjamas Molly had given her. She turned around just as Molly came into view.  
“Morning. Whats all this?” Molly asked pointing towards the various plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

“Sort of a thank you. For helping me and letting me stay…hopefully.”

“Coffee first before the begging please.” Molly yawned as she poured herself a cup. 

Once they has finished eating Molly asked tentatively. “Can I ask why you do what you do?”

“It’s a long story but I grew up in foster care because my father killed my mother when I was twelve years old. I was in the room when it happened and I remember the smell of the blood and my mother crying out for him to spare her life. I saw how weak my mother was, she cowered herself like an injured gazelle and it got her killed. I knew then that I would never be so weak.”

Molly couldn’t hide the mixture of pity and disgust that crossed her face.

“I'm not a saint Molly, I know what I do might seem awful to you. I don’t have any regrets.”

Molly was about to respond in agreement. That she was disgusted but before she could, there was a knock at the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Irene urgently asked. 

“No.” Whispered with same urgency. 

Irene rushed to kitchen and came back with a knife. Molly’s face turned white and then she asked, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“The people looking for me will kill me or take me and probably kill you. Im being prepared.”

Molly wanted to throw up. She crept to the door and looked through the peep hole. Molly turned towards Irene and reported,

“It’s Sherlock.”

Irene took a deep breathe, clutched the knife tightly and said, “Let him in.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. New Leaf

Molly slowly opened the door and peered around it.

“Hi Sherlock, how can I help you?” Molly asked nervously. 

Sherlocks eyes immediately narrowed on her suspiciously and asked, “Why do you sound so…formal?

Molly felt her face heat up as she replied in an octave several notes higher than normal, “I don’t know what you mean? You look dashing today. New suit?”

Sherlock slapped his hand on the door, tried to push it and impatiently stated, “Nice try Molly but your attempt at complimenting me will not have me befuddled. You have someone in there, you must tell me who it is.”

“Just let him in before he dies of curiosity.” Molly heard Irene dryly call out behind her. Molly’s eyes closed and her head dropped in frustration.

“Was that Irene?” Sherlock demanded. 

Molly stepped out of the way quickly as Sherlock angrily stomped through the door and slammed it behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Sherlock enquired upon Irene then turned towards Molly and quickly scanned her body as he asked, “Are you alright? She didn’t harm you, did she?

“I didn’t harm her; Molly has been very accommodating I can understand why you want her around.” Irene said as she smile tauntingly at both of them.

“You can’t just show up at her flat and expect her to help. You are too dangerous. Do you know the things that people will do to her if they figure out she is helping you?” Sherlock spat.

Irene dropped all forms of any act she was playing and got directly in front of Sherlock’s face and sarcastically said, “I’m sure your brother would keep her safe just like he would for me…oh wait, probably not. I’m sure you will find a place to keep her safe though lover boy.”

Molly stood back and watched them and felt anger build up in her. They were talking about her like she wasn’t even in the room. She needed to separate the two of them before they killed each other. Irene had just poked Sherlock angrily in the chest and Molly quickly jumped between them. She put her hands up at each of them and yelled, “ENOUGH! I am right here and no one will decide what is happening to me.” Sherlock opened his mouth to protest so Molly repeated herself firmly, “No one, not even you Sherlock.”

Molly saw Irene wince as she touched her face. The stiches had opened up from the shouting match “It looks like you ripped your stiches from shouting. Let’s go to the kitchen and let me clean and restitch the cut.

Irene started to argue with her but Molly stood her ground and pointed towards the kitchen sternly “I don’t want to hear it; kitchen, now.”

Irene grumbled but obliged to Molly’s request. As Irene disappeared out of view, she felt Sherlock grab her, pull her face and he gave her a firm kiss. He pulled away and urgently whispered, “Are you sure you are alright?”

“I’m fine.” Molly whispered back as she reassuringly rubbed his arm.

“Why is she here?” He asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She pressed her face into his shirt and breathed in deeply to calm herself. He smelled of cigarettes, leather and his violin resin and it was oddly comforting. Molly pulled away from him slowly and responded,

“Follow me. You can ask her any questions you have while I stich her up.”

As they both turned to walk towards the kitchen, she saw Irene analysing them with a curious gaze.

“Sherlock Holmes in love, who would of thought.”

“Shut up women.” He said as he put his arm around Molly and they all walked into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Yes, brother. I will honour our arrangement. Ms. Adler will remain in a safehouse until she subsequently gives birth. We will then transfer her to an undisclosed location overseas where she will be able to live unharmed with her baby in maternal bliss.” Mycroft affirmed Sherlock reluctantly.

“How can you assure us that you won’t go back on your word.” Molly challenged.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows at Sherlock but Sherlock just smiled proudly. He didn’t say anything but crossed his arms and rocked back in the chair he was seated on with a smug look on his face. Mycroft shook his head in annoyance but answered. “She will have a phone in which you can contact her whenever you please.”

Molly seemed satisfied with the answer that was given. It took a lot of manoeuvring to get to this point. After Irene explained to Sherlock she was being hunted by her client and British Intelligence, he promised her that he would take care of it. Mycroft had been angry that Molly was harbouring an enemy of the country and wanted to storm her flat and remove Irene. Molly wouldn’t have any of it. After everything Molly felt sympathy for her in a way. As they sat in Mycroft’s office, she hoped that once Irene started her new life, she would also turn over a new leaf.

Once they ironed out all the details of Irene’s safe keeping, they exited Mycroft’s office, stepped out into the street and noticed Mycroft’s black car waiting for them. Anthea stepped out and as usual her head was buried in her phone. She called to someone in the car to get out. Irene stepped out; Molly look confused so she asked what she was doing here instead of her flat.

“Mycroft decided it was best if I leave immediately for everyone’s safety. I just wanted to say thank you Molly, for everything. You really are a gem.” She turned to Sherlock and emphasized, “you have an amazing woman beside you, don’t be a bastard and a fool. Cherish her.”

“We really must be going.” Anthea stressed as she continued to text on her phone.

Irene turned and got in the car. When she sat down, she looked at them and held her hand up in a wave. Molly could see a tear run down her face, then the door shut and the car sped off. Molly took Sherlocks hand, threaded her fingers with his and asked, “Now what?”

Sherlock looked at her with a smirk on his face and casually said, “Move in with me. Come to Baker Street.”

“Are you serious? “Molly’s voice hitched as she asked.

“If you don’t want to then please at least consider it until its safe. There is still a chance that the wrong person will find out you helped Irene. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. This is my way of, how did Irene put it, cherishing you.”

Molly laughed and felt the tension of the last few weeks leave her body. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gazed lovingly at him. 

What’s in it for you?” Molly teased.

Well, you know, you could bring me more specimens and we can do experiments in the kitchen.” he pulled her closer, leaned in to her ear and whispered, “and experiments in the bedroom.”

Molly slapped him playfully and blushed, “Sherlock Holmes since when did you turn into a sex addict.”

“Since you.” He stated simply as a he shrugged.

Out of the corner of her eye Molly saw a cab about to drive by so she held her hand up quickly. She wordlessly tugged Sherlock and they got in after the car pulled over.

“Where to lovebirds?” The cabby asked.

“Home.” Molly replied.

“Where’s home love?”

Molly looked over at Sherlock gave him a peck on the cheek, and the directed the driver proudly,

“221b Baker Street.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support! Check out my other fit called Maternal Instinct if you haven't yet. :)


End file.
